Riruka's Date
by Moringa.Mist
Summary: Riruka came in, an asking where's Ichigo to Ginjou, he said Ichigo already go, she angry and kicking Ginjou with his couch. Her eyes starting to be glassy, Ginjou didn't believe she cried because of Ichigo. Didn't believe that she fall in love with ichi-boy! He and his friend started to arranging some plan for them. Just read and review plase
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please give a review. (Just think about their relationship before all goes horrible okay?)**_

_**Riruka's Date**_

_**PART 1 : TEASES AND PLANS**_

In the early morning ( 04.00 a.m )...

*tap tap tap* fast step

" Ginjou! Where is ichigo?" Yelled Riruka, while holding a box of donut.

"At the way to his home ofcourse." replied Ginjou while lazily lied on a couch.

*brak buk* loud noises

"why you didn't hold him for a moment?" snarled Riruka.

Ginjou ( falling with his couch) rubbing his head. " that's so hurt you- " he stoped his word, seeing Riruka's eyes glassy.

"Stupid Ginjou!" She dashing to the door.

*brak* door slamed

Ginjou didn't move, still don't believed what just he saw. "did you believed what just you see guys?" still unbelieve.

"..." no comment from Yukio.

"Aww, Riruka fell in love with that tangerine boy! Hahaha!" laughed Tristan.

"My my" sneered Giriko.

_**Tomorrow afternoon.**_

*tap tap tap* fast step

"Ginjou! Where's Ichigo?" with searching gaze all over the room.

*knock knock*

"I'm in,Yo! Let's start the training Riruka! And who's my opponent today?" Ichigo come in.

( With sparkling smile in Riruka's vision ) Suddenly, Riruka's face turn all red (almost collapse 'cause it so suddenly). Turning her head backing Ichigo. "I'm taking my dool house!" ( quickly cover it with her arrogance).

After she left everybody start laughing.

"Ahahahaha, she was tomato red!" Ginjou get excited while holding his stomach.

"Yes, she was! Hahaha." laughed Tristan.

"hmp." Smirked Giriko

"..." no comment from Yukio

Ichigo confused, doesn't know anything and getting curious. "Hey! What's happening? am I doing something wrong?" asked Ichigo curiously.

Yukio ( at least ) started to talk. "Nothing. Riruka fell in l-" quickly Ginjou shut his mouth with his hand.

"Mmmmm! Mmmmm!" Struggling Yukio, almost out of breath. (-_-)...

Ichigo while pointing at Yukio "Oi, oi, Ginjou! Yukio's -" quickly cutted by Ginjou with 'kinda' suspicious face.

"Nothing! Nothing, Ichigo! Just forget it! " replied Ginjou." Hey, Yukio it just getting fun! Don't ruin it! And keep it as a secret!" Whispered Ginjou to Yukio.

"Buaaah! you almost kill me stupid!" Yelled Yukio after taking a deep breath.

"SHUT UP! You almost ruined all the fun!" Yelled Ginjou.

They arguing for a while until Yukio said.

" ...Whatever... " Said Yukio While thinking 'they're all an idiot' and walk away ( while start thinking about evil plans to take revenge ).

"I'm back!" Yelled Riruka.

they're looking at Riruka with teasing gaze, and smirked ( except Yukio, still busy with his game and EVIL PLANS ).

Riruka started to shivering realize that teasing gaze and curiously ask "what's with that look?!" With confused face, feel like they're surrounding her with negative aura, she started to blush again. "I said what's wrong?!" Yelled her.

"What's wrong Riruka? Let's get started then. And by the way WHO'S MY OPPONENT?! Hey hurry up!" Yelled ichigo doesn't realized the negative aura.

Riruka quickly turned at Ichigo forgetting those gaze ( still with her arrogance), but, Ichigo was too close, Riruka hit him as she turn and fall, but Ichigo quickly got her in his arm, once again she alnost collapse but still can cover it.

"Let me go!" Yelled Riruka.

"How can you talk like that to the person who help you?" Asked Ichigo

*sigh* Tristan rose from her seat cutting the argument "Aaah, so lame! It need to get more exited. Well, I'll be your opponent today, tangerine boy."

Ichigo get annoyed "Stop calling me that! I have a name! And my name is-"

"Yea, yea, shut the crap off already! I'll call by the name if you can beat me, Tangerine boy!" Tristan challenging Ichigo.

"Kept your promise!"

*sigh* "Yea, yea"

"Okay, I give you two permission" Said Riruka while using her fullbring.

_**90 minute later~**_

"Ah~ it done already." while tickling her nose with feather.

*Achoooo* she sneezed so loud. " done already.

*whuuuuuuz* they two come out.

Quickly they grabbed their towels and dry themself.

"Hahaha, I win! So, kept your promise Tristan!" Laughed Ichigo proudly while pointing at Tristan.

"Yea yea, Kuroaki Ichigo" Tristan got so pissed.

"Its Kurosaki!" Yelled Ichigo.

"Kuroki."

"KUROSAKI!"

"Kurokuro~" teased Tristan

Ichigo is totaly pissed this time and yelled " ITS KUROAKI!" realizing that he himself got it wrong he put both his hands close his mouth.

*gasp* I got it wrong! He thinks, blushed

"Buahahahaha so its true that it was K~U~R~O~A~K~I~ huh?" Said Tristan smirked at Ichigo.

Cannot hold themself Ginjou and Riruka Lough loudly, while the other two have their own bussiness in the other room.

"I TOLD YOU ITS KUROSAKI!" He corrected himself carefully.

They don't care about him just keep laughing until they got tear and stomach ache.

While Ginjou sits on his couch Ichigo came and kicked him with his couch, then go don't care 'bout what just he did.

*Braaak* door slammed.

"Hey that's so rude!" Yelled Ginjou.

*Buk* Riruka just kicked Ginjou at the ball. Ginjou fell unconsious with white eyes.

They just keep laughing not realizing that Riruka having her eyes glassy again, staring at the door (even though she was laughing too).

_**Few hours later~ **_

Ginjou already consious, and calling for every body (except Riruka).

"Hey, guys, tomorrow is Sunday isn't? Why don't we arrange some plans for Ichi and Riruka?" whispered Ginjou to the others.

"Quite exciting though." Replied Giriko.

"Great idea Ginjou!" Tristan get so excited.

"...hmm..." Yukio doesn't care 'bout that. Just thinking this is a good oppurnity for his REVENGE."

Then they're talking and thinking hard 'bout it that night, while Riruka's sleeping.

_**Wanna know what are they planning and Yukio's revenge? I'll continue if the review from readers said it was intresting. Well at last good enough to continue. So... what do you think? And don't forget to give me some idea ok?**_

**Thanks for reading!**

**\(^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi! Sorry for publishing so late… I have some problem with it… Thank you for all my reviewer. I'm sorry for my grammar I'll learn more to increase it. Thank you…_**

**Chapter 2 : Date? Realy?**

"Hey, Riruka!" Called Ginjou.

"What?" Replied her with unfriendly tone.

"I have the limited free tickets to the newly open amusement park Grimmul land! You always wanted to there aren't you?" Smirked Ginjou.

"What?! I was too late yesterday… Its sold out when I arrived… I want to go!" Riruka yelled happily. "By the way how can you get those tickets?" With questioned stare.

Ginjou start to act weird. "…..er…um…No need to know that, you wanna go don't you?" He run from the question. 'Actually I steal it from those kids…'

Riruka though that he is suspicious but well she got free tickets so forget it. "Ofcourse I do! Give those to me now!" She trying to steal those tickets from Ginjou.

_Few minutes latter…_

"You said that you gave it to me you liar!" She breathing heavily with both her hands on her knee. She getting mad.

"Okay okay, chill down first. Now count the tickets on my hand." He said as he felt kinda tired as well.

"Its two you idiot! I don't know that you can't count, did you go to school? I think no, even a baby can count it, I didn't realize that your brain sized as big as ping-pong ball, or maybe even smaller? You should learn how to count, poor, idiot, stupid, silly, dumb Ginjou" She said that as she give pity look at Ginjou.

Ginjou getting very insulted. "Ooowh, so you don't want to go then… FINE!"

"WHAT!? Ok ok Sorry! You are smart!" After that she whispered 'actually stupid'…

"Did you said something after 'smart'?" Asked Ginjou.

"No no no! I don't" She panicked. 'What a devilish ear….' She though. She realize something. "there are two tickets… so, does that mean I go with someone?" She asked.

'Is she that stupid to realize that faster?' He though. "Yes you whisper : idiot go with me."

"You don't planning something weird don't you?" She asked.

"Do you want to go?" He back questioned.

"sigh ok then, as long as you stop being so annoying…." She replied.

'This brat!' He though angrily. He pick his phone and text Tristan '_Opp. AnnoyingBrat completed.'_

_Tristan's side…_

*Tuli luli luli~~~* Tristan's phone ring. She picks it up, read the text from Ginjou. "Lets go Yukio! Its our turn!" She Patted Yukio's back.

"Yea yea…." Yukio replied as he stood up taking his big bag with him. They arrived to Ichigo's home.

*knock knock* "Is anyone here?"

Door open "Oh, Hi… What's the problem?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Oh, hahaha nothing important! We just want to…. Err….." She forgot the dialog.

Yukio quickly correct it. "We want to tell you about new training to control your sense of nausea."

"Ok then, when and where? Come in." Ichigo Asked.

"No, no need to, we start it now at Grimmul land… Come with us…." Yukio said.

"Grimmul land? Can I take my little sisters? They realy want to go…" Ichigo said.

"No" Yukio said.

"Ok then... *sigh* Karin Yuzu! I'm going out!" Ichigo yelled as he took his jacket from the hanger beside the entrance.

"Tangerine boy… why with the mourny aura here?" Tristan asked.

"Did I told you don't call me, sigh (No matter how many times he said it she'll never ever change that nickname… its pointless) They lost something…." Ichigo started became mourny too.

"…..o-k….." Tristan seem don't wanna make any negative aura again.

'Opp. SickStrawberry completed… (there is no strawberry with orange color.) I'll text you again when we arrived to the T-juntion.' Tristan texted Ginjou.

'Ok' ginjou texted back.

_Few minutes latter…._

*Tuli luli luli* Ginjou's phone ring. 'Hehe…They arrived! Now is my turn!' Ginjou though."Riruka Ichigo's coming, he'll go with us"He said. He is start rubbing his belly and act sick. "Riruka… ughh, I think I've got stomach ach-" Cutted by Riruka.

"What?! You didn't told me about that! Stupid Ginjou! She kicked Ginjou at the ball… (again)…"

"Uaghh!" Now, no need for him to act sick because now it is… **REAL PAIN!** He kneeled holding his family bank. "I,I can't go… take this He offered the tickets….. go….. with…. Ichigo!" He used much power to said that….

"What?! Now you can't? Stupid Ginjou! She kicked him again at the same place…. Now you can say it is… **ULTIMATE PAIN!** (if you were a boy, you'll know how it feel… *shivers* I'm glad that I'm a girl)"

Ginjou can't take it anymore, he fell to the ground 3…2…1… K.O! We announce that Riruka's the champion! Huh? Wait! This is not Thai boxing championships! . At the same time Tristan and her group arrived.

Tristan see Ginjou at his pityfull condition. "Hey! Ginjou wake up! This is not your bed! The sun is still shining so bright above your head! (The all-white eyed Ginjou didn't give any reply) Geez! Do I must carry you around?! Aggh!" She seem stressed. "You are so troublesome! Hey Riruka! Did Ginjou gave you the tickets?" She said as she carry (pull) Ginjou (by his hair), Ichigo seem wanna LOL.

"….yes…" She felt pity for him.

"Okay, then have fun!" Tristan said.

"EH?! Wait! Just me and Ichigo?!" Riruka startled.

"Yeah, we'll go after this thing (she pointed at Ginjou) wake up" Tristan said. "Bye!" She left. 'Opp.G.E.A.R (Get 'Em And Run!) completed she though'

"Wa,wait!" Riruka yelled, but its too late. 'I'm gonna die…. (faint)' She though.

"….." Silent…. *crick crick crick* 'Okay okay shut up you crickets!' ichigo yelled in his though while he is stomping on it. "Lets go, Riruka!" He tried to break the tense.

"O,ok…" She seem kinda nervous.

So….So…..So….SO CROWNED! well then as they try to swim against the big wave (of humans) lets see Tristan and the other

_Tristan's side…_

They rest at a bench around there (Ginjou: lying on the ground, Tristan: sitting on the bench, and Yukio: go somewhere). "Ok, now where is Giriko? He should ne here already!" She said.

"I'm here…" He arrived just after Tristan asked. "I bought the tickets, money, black clothes (for stalking), binoculars and what is this? I don't remember this thing (T-Shirt) well lets just keep it… " He said as he opened his big bag.

"Ok, how can we wake this thing? (Ginjou)" She said.

Yukio back with bucket full of water, without caution he pour it roughly to Ginjou. 'Bwahahah! REVENGE!' Only in his though… (He never laughed like that) On the outside… just a evil smirk.

"BUAAH! *cough cough* What the HELL with that?!" Ginjou startled. But No One seem to care.

"Yukio… Use your fullbring, we need to change our clothes now…" Said Giriko.

"Hey! I'm asking! And Now I'm ALL WET!" Ginjou yelled. No one care…

_Riruka's side…_

"Hey Ichigo! Lets raid that one!" She pointed at the rollercoaster.

*Gulp* His face turn blue as he see the ULTIMATE EXTREME rollercoaster. Riruka doesn't care, she pulled Ichigo into the locket, buy the tickets.

"Thank you…." An Emo voice from the locket.

"Wait? Ulq-" Cutted as Riruka pulled him. They raid it.

Riruka Yelled So So Loud! With addicted expression, while Ichigo didn't make any sound, just swinging around as the coaster move crazily with green fuse blue face (Is he chameleon?).

_After an hour…_

"Lets ride it again!" Riruka said with exciteness.

'NO WAY!' *Ughh* he seem wanna throw out. He runs to the toilet.

_Stalker's side…_

They hide behind the nearest bush, spying on them with binoculars

"Hahahaha! Did you guys see?! Hahahaha sickly green faced Ichigo! Hahahaha" Tristan cry as she LoL-ed.

"I want to Lol… But I fell pity for him…" Ginjou said.

"Ofcourse! 40 times in a row? Do you ever imagine it?" Giriko said with amaze fuse bizarre expression.

"…she is a monster….." Yukio said.

"…indeed…" Ginjou said.

"….." Silent for a while (It seem everyone agreed with that?).

Ginjou doesn't feel comfortable with this kind of situation. "Lets go then! I smell something stinky here!" As he rose up and turned. *Nyek* He stepped on…. POO! "*&%&^$%#*&&^%^&%&^$%*^&"

Everyone take a step back while covering their noses.

"Go Away! Wash it you stinky Ginjou!" Yelled Tristan.

"You better wash it soon before the smell stick on your shoe… And please use human language…" Giriko said.

"…..Poo-Ginjou…" Yukio said. Wait! He probably the one who put it right behind Ginjou isn't? How can? Maybe with his fullbring? 'Bwahahaha! My Second Revenge!' He though.

_Dater's side…_

After few minutes Ichigo's face color finally a little bit better.

"Hey! Lets ride that one!" She pointed at a very EXTREME ride that will turn your body 360◦.

Ichigo look at that ride with 'o' mouth and WHAT THE HELL stare."HELL NO!" Ichigo yelled. Riruka stares at him with sad kiddy stare. "Ughhh…. H,how about souvenir?" He said.

"Souvenir? Weee! Lets go! Lets go!" She pulled ichigo.

'She just like 7 years old kid….' Ichigo though.

_Stalker's side…_

Ginjou is washing his shoe at the toilet. The other people who want to go to the toilet always think twice to enter it… (Probably because it smell like… you know it).

"Did you use soap?" Ask Tristan (stil covering her nose…).

"Cih! Ofcourse I did! I drain all the soap liquid!" He said with VERY PISSED tone. "Now I'm going to wash my hand!" He angrily turned. When he turn the faucet… *Braaash* a big spurt of water hit him right on his face. "Uaaagh!" He startled. He tries to defend himself by his hands and move aside, turn off the faucet. "STUPID FAUCET! Now I'm WET AGAIN!" He said that as he kick the washbashin. *BRAAASH* it spurted again… bigger than before, right on his face again… sigh… poor Ginjou… He hurily move out from the toilet while coughing and (ofcourse) blabbering about it.

"Ginjou… you should change your clothes…" Said Giriko.

"Yeah! Or you'll get sick!" Continued Tristan.

Yukio didn't replied anything… He just smirked devilishly with one of his hand on his back holding a wrench You probably know who is the culprit.

"Here change with this…" Giriko handed a pink T-shirt with rainbow and Charlie the unicorn print.

Ginjou freezed with a very DISGUSTED,PISSED OFF,SHOCKED stare. "HELLA NO!" He yelled.

"Giriko….Your sense of fashion is quiet….er…." Tristan lost her words. "But I bet it'll look good on you Ginjou!" With a big grin.

"No, I'm not the one who chose this… I don't even know where is this t-shirt from…" Replied Giriko.

Tristan sighed in relief. "Glad to hear that! Hey, Ginjou! This is your lucky day you know? When you got wet you'll always have some clothes to change!" With a smirk.

"Ugggh! I WON'T WEAR THAT!" Ginjou yelled.

"Wear it or you'll walk bare naked….." Yukio said.

"Ughh!" Now he has no more chance! But one more option left….. RUN FOR MY PRIDE! He run like hell for his pride while the other chase him.

"Hey! Don't Run!" Tristan yelled. lets skip them from a while

_Riruka's side…_

They still look for souvenir, while eating their hotdogs. Riruka stare at the plushies.

"Hey! Hey! These are cute aren't these?" She asked as she show Ichigo chibi Ulquiorra and Grimmjow plushies.

'What the hell?! G,G,Grimmjow and… U,Ulquiorra!? This amusement park is suspicious!' He though, But he didn't want to make her sad again, so he smile and say "Yes they are…" He turned to the stall keeper and hand the money to buy those (plus two more for his sisters). "Here you go!" He offered the plushies with smile.

His smile look sparkling and dazzling for her! She almost lost her consciousness, but she is a strong girl. She ménage to hold it, take the plushies and hug it thigh, snuzzled at those cover her crimson red. "….Thank you…" She said with low voice.

Ichigo just smiled and patted her head. "Its started to dawn, Lets ride the ferriswheel…" ichigo said as he looked on the almost setting sun.

"Okay…" She replied. So they walk together to the ferriswheel.

_Stalker's side…_

well they probably still playing cat and mouse (Probably cats and a mouse) Lets see Riruka's side…

_Riruka's side…_

They ride the ferriswheel, it slowly turn… slowly…. Until it reach the peak and, *BOOOM* It stoped. No long after that the sound of the intercom hear. 'Attention! The Freaki- Ouch! Ok Ok! "Speak politely…" Shut up! Ouch! Yeah! You f***- "Cero Oscuras…" *BOOOM* "Sorry for the problem… It will be fixed soon."'

'That sound…. There is no doubt about it! Do they work here?' Ichigo though curiosly. He worried about Riruka since she seem to be so scared. "Hey look at the sky! It's a very beautiful view isn't? We were lucky to be at the top!" He said. Riruka tilt her head gazing with amaze at the mighty Fire like red sky with full moon shaped sun set.

"Beautiful…" She said. She didn't feel scared again. She stares back at Ichigo softly.

Ichigo realize that and he say. "Is there something wrong?" He worried.

"No….Nothing…" She replied. She thinks this is the time… So she try to gather all of her courage on her throat push her to say 'I Love You' Just that words… Only tree words. As she feel her pulse beating so fast she try to say. "I….I….I Lov-" But quickly cutted by Ichigo, He didn't heard that.

"Hey, Riruka… I have a friend…. A shinigami friend… Her name is Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia… I wonder how is she doing right now… Your name and her is kinda alke so… It made me miss her a lot.." He blushed.

Her eyes open wide, her heart shattered to pieces. She know from the start there is no chance for her… Inoue… and now… Rukia?... She almost cry but imagining the way he will act after that is so…..Hurt… So she manage to hold it, she stand up and yell "BAKA! If you want to meet her train harder! Idiot!"

"Hmp! Hahaha! I know it will be nice to speak it with you! Hahahaha!" He laughed as something hard has been passed. The ferriswheel started to move again.

Intercom 'Thank ya! Fer all yer patient! We are bout ta close, See ya! Ouch! Ai-chan! Don't be that rough! Ouch yeah yeah! Ill stop calling ya that!'

'Foxy guy? Oh well…' ichigo though but he didn't seem to care because he in the very good mood. The ferriswheel reached the bottom, They go out and see.

Ichigo waves his hand toward them ."Oi! Gin- BWAHAHAHAH HAHAHA *cough cough* HUAHAHAHA! Pink! Pinky Charlie HAHA the Unicorn! HUAHAHA *cough cough* Wit, with rainbow! HAHAHA!" He kept LoL until he cry and got stomach ache.

"SHUT UP!" Ginjou blushed with pissed face. They are all LOL except Yukio and Riruka… She is not in condition to LOL, She just leaned to the wall keep silent as the shine of the pearls drop from her eyes. And Yukio is check listing something Is he the one who slip the t-shirt into Giriko's bag?. From now they separate, Ginjou is taking Ichigo home, Tristan is going home with Riruka, Giriko, and…. Yukio?

_Ichigo's side…_

"Umh….Ginjou…" Ichigo asked.

"WHAT!?" Ginjou answered.

"Can I walk far behind you until we reach my house?" Ichigo said.

"NO! (I won't let him just walk on my back happily laughed at me while I'm walking along with ALL PEOPLE LOL AT ME? HELL NO!) Just gimme your jacket!"

"What?"

"Your JACKET! I BORROW it!"

"O-kay…" Ichigo handed his jacket. Ginjou wear it. "Well at least it better than walked with Pinky Guy~" Ichigo said with teasing tone.

"YOU!" Ginjou tried to kick Ichigo but Ichigo dodged.

"Easy Ginjou! Ok ok I'm sorry!" He said that with smirk. So they walk away… walk with laughing Ichigo and Grumbling Ginjou. At least the reached Ichigo's home, Ichigo open the door, Karin and Yuzu come to look who is it, And suddenly they yelled. "That's the Bad Guy Ichi-Nii/Go!"

"WHAT?! THE ONE WHO STOLED YOUR TICKETS?!" He slowly turned his face to Ginjou (If it can the his face will turned like the devil 'Noh' Mask with hell fire effect behind him). "G.I.N.J.O.U…." He said with a very deadly tone. But Ginjou is not there anymore, he leaving his shadow (somekind of his outer look with white dotted, just like if somebody runaway in comic or anime). "GET BACK HERE!" Ichigo yelled as he start to chase after Ginjou toward the setting sun. Now Ginjou is running for…..**HIS LIFE! **Now what should we do reader? Feel pity for him or…. Have this popcorn *Handed a bowl full of popcorns* take a seat here and enjoy? Well… personally I choose the second option… HAHAHA

"Heheheh…. My plans work smoothly…." Yukio said as he laughed insanely. He not going back with Tristan… He followed Ginjou all the way, and now he record all of it I bet he will black mailed Ginjou latter….

_Riruka's side…_

When they arrived Tristan explained all of it to Riruka. "What?! So all of this is arranged? Ginjou is the brain? He will be **SMASHED POTATO** if he get back here!" He stamped angrily to her room, slaming the door out loud If the door can talk "Hey! I'm innocent! I'm not doing anything but you always slammed me! I'm gonna go back to my parent!" Haha stupid door, Oh NO! I'm Insane! YEAH! . She lean to the door and yell. "STUPID Ginjou!" She close her eyes and whisper. "But….. Thank you…."

**~The End~**

**_How do you think? How do you think? I've done it for a very long time but have some problem at publishing it! Sorry! Sorry for the delay! I give you one fun fact! Aizen is the one that run the Grimmul land! He bankrupted after losing… And you know the Grimmul is acronyms of… you know it! Sorry for miss spelling and grammar! Please reply! Thanks A Lot for reading my first story!_**

**Thank You So Much For My Reader And Reviewer!**

**(Free Chibi Ulquiorra and Grimmjow plushies!)**


End file.
